Finalement, t'es humain
by Chibi Mow
Summary: PWP. RyoPi. Ryo et Yamapi sont dans un lit...


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Finalement, t'es humain.

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo et Yamapi sont dans un lit…

Note : Parce qu'il ne faut pas me laisser manger trop de sucre après un DS de math.

Note1 : Vous vous en foutez sûrement mais ce One Shot est la 50ème fics que je publie alors merci de la lire pour fêter ça avec moi ^____^ (très fière d'elle !!)

Finalement, t'es humain.

Ca faisait déjà quelques heures que le soleil avait décidé de laisser sa place à la lune plongeant ainsi la chambre dans la pénombre. Pourtant Ryo Nishikido arrivait encore à distinguer le visage de son amant sous lui. Peut-être parce que depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à le voir à travers l'obscurité, il avait réussi à s'y habituer.

Après un dernier gémissement plus puissant que les précédents, Yamashita Tomohisa retomba sur le matelas laissant son aîné s'écrouler sur lui. Le souffle de Ryo lui caressait l'oreille balayant quelques mèches de cheveux alors qu'il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale.

_ Ca fait combien ?

Se redressant sur les coudes, le Kanjani attrapa les lèvres de son cadet entre les siennes avant de retourner se perdre au creux de son cou.

_ Pas encore assez.

Laissant ses mains repartirent explorer le corps qu'elles connaissaient déjà par cœur de Yamapi, Ryo apposa une nouvelle fois sa marque sur sa jugulaire.

_ Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

_ Je sais.

_ Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

_ Parce que tu détestes ça.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Pi, la faisant vibrer sous ses lèvres alors que ses mains arrivaient enfin sur son postérieur musclé. Cette fois, c'était un gémissement qui fit frémir la langue de Nishikido.

_ Encore ?

_ Mouiiii !

Laissant sa langue glisser de la base du cou de Tomohisa jusqu'à sa mâchoire, Ryo fit de nouveau gémir son cadet. Faisant glisser son bassin contre les hanches du leader des News, le Kanjani s'amusa du nouveau gémissement qu'il tira de son amant.

_ J'aime quand tu gémis pour moi.

_ Continue comme ça et je ne m'arrêterais pas de gémir pour toi.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres du plus âgé alors qu'il embrassait de nouveau son amant pendant que ses mains replaçaient les cuisses de Yamashita autour de sa taille.

_ J'aime quand tu m'appartiens pour la nuit.

Avec un nouveau mouvement de bassin dans lequel on sentait toute son expérience, Ryo tira un nouveau gémissement à son amant.

_ Je ne me rappel pas avoir appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre mais je peux toujours vérifier mon agenda.

_ Si tu trouve un nom dis-le moi, j'irais le tuer.

_ Jaloux ?

Attrapant la chair entre ses dents, Nishikido laissa une magnifique trace de morsure sur l'épaule de son Pi qui gémis de douleur.

Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux ! Et même si il savait parfaitement que Yamapi lui appartenait totalement c'était toujours bon de le lui rappeler. Le leader avait tendance à oublier certaines choses quand on s'attaquait à certaines parties de son corps que Ryo était, heureusement, le seul à pouvoir atteindre.

C'est donc avec un sourire quelque peu sadique que l'aîné re captura les lèvres de son cadet.

_ Ryo ! Arrête de perdre du temps.

Le sourire du ranger Yellow s'agrandit encore alors qu'il amenait deux de ses doigts aux lèvres de son amant qui s'empressa de s'en emparer.

Laissant sa langue glisser sensuellement sur les doigts de Ryo, Tomohisa s'amusa du regard gourmand que son aîné posait sur lui.

Il adorait la façon que Nishikido avait de le dévisager à chaque petite chose qu'il faisait comme si il était l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Mais surtout il aimait le faite que son aîné l'aime pour se qu'il était vraiment et pas pour l'image qu'il renvoyait en tant que Johnny's. Parce que Ryo avait déjà eu à subir toutes ses sautes d'humeurs, ses absences répétés, ses caprices et même ses jours trop câlins alors que toutes les fans qui le vénérait ne le voyait sûrement pas aussi … normal. Ryo était même le seul qui savait le consoler les fois où il se sentait mal dans sa peau.

Alors il répondait à tout l'amour que son amant pouvait lui donner parce que lui aussi avait subit Nishikido pendant ses mauvais jours, ses coups de blues, ses jours trop beau et tous ses éloignements sans avoir une seule fois envie de s'enfuir.

Délaissant les doigts à présent humidifiés de son amant, Yamashita s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de sentiments. Baiser qui pris fin quand Ryo pénétra un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son cadet.

Même si Pi n'avait pratiquement pas ressentit de douleur à cette intrusion, elle lui avait quand même coupé le souffle. Et maintenant qu'il avait une respiration plus que chaostique, Nishikido le trouvait encore plus bandant. Comme si être nu et couvert de sueur sous lui ne lui suffisait pas !

Un deuxième doigt suivit le premier alors que son bassin commençait à onduler rencontrant tour à tour la main du plus vieux et son sexe tendu.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du Kanjani avant qu'il ne retire ses doigts de l'intimité de son cadet. Se positionnant un peu mieux entre les cuisses ouvertes de Yamapi, Ryo colla son sexe contre les fesses du plus jeune qui resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_ Ryooo !

_ J'aime quand tu es impatient.

_ Je déteste quand tu me fais attendre.

_ Je sais.

Le sourire du Kanjani se fit plus carnassier avant qu'il ne pénètre son amant. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Yamashita tremblait de tout son corps sous l'intrusion.

C'était fou se qu'il aimait sentir Ryo en lui. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était quand Ryo lui faisait l'amour et pour ça, il fallait qu'il commence à se déhancher se qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de faire. Alors Tomohisa fit un premier mouvement de bassin avant que Nishikido ne le bloque de ses mains contre le matelas.

_ On n'est pas pressé, voyons.

Un grognement de frustration fit de nouveau vibrer la gorge de Pi avant que son aîné ne se décide à le laisser libre de ses mouvements et ne les accompagnes.

Leurs deux bassins s'entrechoquaient alors que Ryo le pénétrait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profondément intensifiant aussi le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient.

Les gémissements de Yamashita se transformèrent rapidement en cris faisant sourire un peu plus son aîné qui étouffait les siens dans le cou du plus jeune.

Les ongles de Tomohisa s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire du dos du Kanjani alors qu'un cri plus puissant annonçait qu'il venait d'atteindre l'orgasme rapidement suivit par son aîné.

S'écroulant une nouvelle fois sur le corps tremblant de Yamapi, Ryo calma doucement sa respiration tout en se retirant.

Continuant de dévorer le cou de son cadet, Nishikido laissa ses mains errer sur son corps offert. C'est seulement quand Yamashita respira de nouveau normalement que Ryo s'empara de ses fesses.

_ Ryoooo ! J'en peux plus !

_ Fatigué ?

_ Mouiii !

_ Mais c'est seulement la quatrième fois !!

_ C'est Déjà la quatrième fois !!

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du Kanjani alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de son cadet. Yamapi sentait gros que une maison, voir même un château, que Ryo allait dire une connerie. Et ça ne rata pas.

_ Finalement, t'es humain.

Fin

Désolé pour ça. J'espère quand même que je suis pas trop grave et que vous avez un peu appréciez.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
